


Gabriel is put where he belongs

by AkumaMatata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, dip - Freeform, gabriel agreste belongs in a dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaMatata/pseuds/AkumaMatata
Summary: Gabriel is trash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Gabriel is put where he belongs

you're welcome, enjoy


End file.
